For You
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: Entering his first school after being home schooled for so long is difficult. When people start bullying him it makes it harder, but what if Hao is there? HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King...

Felt like making a new story again (idea just came as I woke up...). Hope this one isn't a wreak....(-_____-")

**First**

Entering his high school Yoh knew that being the new student was going to be troublesome. Having only been home schooled he didn't know much about the way high schools worked.

"Excuse me, do you know where the main office is?", Yoh asked a student of the school.

The girl looked at Yoh with irritation before answering, "It's just down the hall. When you see the foyer go past the library and go to the hallway and you'll find the office."

After answering the girl walked off with her group. Thankful for the answer and not discouraged with her attitude Yoh walked to the main office relaxed.

'I wonder what it will be like at this kind of place...?', Yoh wondered.

The bell rang signalling that classes have begun. With the signal the hallways were empty and quiet. Putting on his headphones Yoh buttoned his uniform and listened to his music. After looking around for a moment Yoh found the main office.

"Can I help you?", the secretary asked before rushing to answer the ringing phone.

The secretary gestured for him to sit and thus he did. Sitting on the bench Yoh saw that there were other rooms inside. Not daring to venture Yoh sat lazily waiting for the secretary to finish her talk.

"Thank you.", the secretary said as he put the phone down.

Getting up Yoh told the secretary while scratching his head, "I'm a new student here..."

Looking down the secretary searched through the computer until a ping was heard.

"So you're Yoh Asakura, correct?", the secretary said without looking from the desktop.

"Yup...", Yoh replied nervously.

The expression the secretary had on was one to be nervous about. It was a look that meant 'you better be on your best behaviour and I don't want to see you again'.

"Here, you can go to your classes.", the secretary told Yoh as he handed Yoh his schedule and some other sheets.

Shooing him out Yoh walked out looking at his schedule. At this moment he should be at math.

'Room 341 at the 3rd floor...', Yoh read to himself.

Walking up the stairs he reached the 3rd floor and searched for room 341. Finding the room Yoh knocked at the door and opened it. Opening the door gasps reached his ears.

"You must be?", the teacher asked impatient.

"Yoh Asakura.", Yoh answered looking at the teacher.

"Sit at the back next to...Hao.", the teacher said after looking at the raised hand.

Looking away from the teacher Yoh looked up to the raised hand. The hand belonged to Hao who was his identical. Looking shocked Yoh attempted to calm down and sat at the desk next to Hao and concentrated on the view outside his window.

Another class went by similarly until he had to get ready for lunch.

'Lunch...now where was the cafeteria...?', Yoh asked himself.

Trying to remember he walked right into the cafeteria.

'Wow, what luck..', Yoh thought happily.

Grabbing a lunch he sat at the seats in the back. Noticing many stares Yoh ignored them.

"What happened to your hair Hao...?", a small girl asked.

"Sorry you have the wrong person...", Yoh replied scratching his head nervously.

"Okay.", the girl said as she walked away.

Sitting alone he continued eating until a short male sat at the same table. The two ate in silence noticing the others presence.

Finishing his lunch Yoh greeted the shorter male, "Hi, I'm Yoh."

With his hand reaching out Yoh looked at the other relaxed.

'Making a friend would be good here...', Yoh thought daydreaming.

Breaking his daydream the male looked at Yoh.

"I'm Manta...", the male said shaking hands with Yoh.

With that said and done the two sat talking about meaningless things comfortably.

_Somewhere in the halls..._

Hao walked with his usual expression toward the cafeteria. Somehow he would always arrive there after many people have left.

Walking in he thought absent minded, 'At least it isn't as loud anymore...'

Grabbing a curry bread he sat in the middle of the cafeteria. As soon as his presence was noticed his acquaintances and friends sat around him.

Wondering about the incident in first period Hao's thoughts were broken as Opacho announced her presence.

"Opacho saw a male today who looks like you Hao.", Opacho said pointing the male.

Nodding Hao looked at Yoh. Yoh seemed to be sitting beside a shorter male that he believed was called Manta.

'Life here sure is going to be interesting, with him around.', Hao thought smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King

Going to be writing new stories again! XD Hope this chapter is good....

**Different**

'The first day of school wasn't too bad. Manta was in my last 2 classes.', Yoh thought achieved.

Concurring his first day in school he congratulated himself as he walked out the main gates. Passing the gates he saw a group of people surrounding. Curious Yoh ran to get a closer look.

"Finally the shorty is gettin' what he deserves.", a man nearby said.

"Short people are so ugly!", a female said commenting.

Not understanding the origin of the insults Yoh pushed through the crowd to see his friend Manta and a tall male with a weird hair cut. Without a stop the chanting of the crowd grew louder until a certain male walked into the circle.

"Are you hurt anywhere?", Yoh asked after seeing Manta.

Shaking his head Manta exclaimed, "Yoh you should get out of here! That's Ryu!"

"No.", came the firm reply from the brunette.

"Are you ignoring us?", Ryu and his group gathered around the two.

"Either way we should get going.", Yoh said smiling. Taking Manta's hand to help him up Yoh tried to walk out of the circle.

"Where do you think you're going?", one of Ryu's friends asked sneering.

"Home.", came the short relaxed reply from Yoh.

"I don't think so.", Ryu said menacingly.

With that said Ryu took out his wooden sword and was about to attack Yoh and Manta. Before a figure from the surroundings intervened.

_At the school lockers..._

Hao walked with his group as they spoke of what was happening and such.

"Hey did you hear that the new kid has made friends with the shortie?", Matilda asked not expecting an answer.

Without answering the group continued to loiter around at the halls. Not knowing that Hao was interested in Yoh, information was given.

Not wanting the silence to continue Matilda continued her talk, "Apparently today the shortie is getting beat up again by Ryu and his gang again. Hey do you think Yoh will step up and protect him?"

Still not getting an answer Matilda sulked until Opacho answered truthfully, "Opacho thinks Yoh will protect Manta."

Shocking Matilda, she was secretly grateful for the answer. Unknown Hao was listening to the words Matilda said and he didn't want to worry about Yoh, but he did.

'Judging from his nature, Yoh might actually try to help his 'friend' out...', Hao thought unintentionally walking faster to a door.

"Where are you going Hao?", Luchist asked.

Not hearing him Hao walked out the doors. Once out of the door he saw the crowd and he knew what he had to do. What he had to do was save Yoh, even though he did not know the reasons for his actions.

"Hao!", Opacho cried out as she pushed through the crowd to follow her friend.

Grabbing the sword Hao blocked the attack to Yoh and Manta. Still not understanding his concern for Yoh he smirked and took the sword forcefully from the shocked Ryu.

"So what where you doing Ryu?", Hao asked not wanting a reply.

Still smirking Hao walked out of the area with Opacho. As soon as Hao arrived the gathering crowd dispersed and the two were left to themselves.

"Opacho thinks that Hao you shouldn't protect that person.", Opacho said not wanting her fried hurt.

Smirking still Hao answered, "It's okay Opacho, he intrigues me."

Walking together Hao and Opacho walked home.

Finally deciding to leave Yoh and Manta walked off as well.

"Thank you, Yoh.", Manta said looking at Yoh.

Smiling Yoh said, "No problem. That's what friends do. And besides...Hao was the one who saved us.."

With the last sentence Yoh scratched the back of his head. Looking at Manta, Yoh saw that his friend was crying. Though there were tears, these were of happiness.

"Wait...You live near me?!", Manta asked finally asked after awhile.

"Eh, is that so...", Yoh said just understanding.

Still walking Manta reached his house and bid his goodbyes. Not yet reaching his temporary house Yoh continued walking.

'Just a little bit longer..', Yoh thought smiling.

Even though his house for now was empty of life he was happy to have a friend.

'Okay I'm here...', Yoh thought seeing his house.

Until someone from the house next door opened the door. Thus Yoh discovered that his neighbour was Hao.


End file.
